


High Enough

by Andromytta, nealinor



Series: BDSM fics for Andromytta [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Rope Bondage, Vibrators, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromytta/pseuds/Andromytta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nealinor/pseuds/nealinor
Summary: Dean and Cas's second meeting at Dante's Inferno





	High Enough

**Author's Note:**

> The song that inspired and is quoted in this fic is "High Enough" by K. Flay.  
> I'm not sure why I need to make all my little fics related. It's a thing. Many thanks to the lovely Andromytta for writing the beginnings of this fic and letting me take it over. 
> 
> Enjoy!  
> ~Neal
> 
> Haha! Thank YOU for taking it over! I lazily come up with the opening and *very loose* plot idea and you turn it into something truly beautiful. Way more lovely than anything my mind could have cooked up on it's own. You are the true heart behind this partnership. Ok, I'm going stop being sappy now before I ruin my dark reputation.
> 
> Everyone, enjoy!  
> ~Andy

_I used to like liquor to get me inspired_  
_But you look so beautiful, my new supplier_  
_I used to like smoking to stop all the thinking_  
_But I found a different buzz_  
_The world is a curse, it'll kill if you let it_  
_I know they got pills that can help you forget it_  
_They bottle it, call it medicine_  
_But I don't need drugs_

_'Cause I'm already high enough_

It had been over a month since Dean had visited Dante’s Inferno.  He wanted to go back, but something kept him away.  He wanted to see Castiel again, more than he expected to, and that freaked him out, so he stayed away.  That was, until he couldn’t stay away anymore.

The day had been shit. Actually, the entire week had been shit and it had started with an argument with Sam that had become a week of avoidance and nagging. When it finally came to a head, it did so in the presence of their father, who had ended it the way he ended everything these days: by announcing that Dean was a fag and therefore not a man. Arguing with the old man had been a bad idea and he now had a split lip to show for his pains. His skin itched; in fact, it was begging to be whipped and cracked open to release all the stress he felt. That or he could drink himself into a stupor and stagger home to masturbate alone in his bed. Either would work but he’d rather take the first option. So, he went to Dante’s Inferno and hoped he could find Cas.

When Dean arrived, he didn’t want to seem like he was desperately looking for the Dom (because he totally wasn’t.)  So he went to the bar first, hoping maybe he would spot Cas, or maybe ask the bartender, Casey, about him.  She was friendly enough the first time he was there, and he didn’t think she would judge him.

As he approached the bar, Casey greeted him with a bright smile.  “Well, hello again, Handsome.  I was starting to wonder if you’d ever be back.  What happened?  Did you have a bad time before?”

Dean chuckled and nervously rubbed the back of his neck.  “No, actually, kinda the opposite.  I think I had too good of a time.”  Shit…why did he say that?

“Oh really?” she asked, interested.  “Who with, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Castiel,” Dean answered with a shy smile.  Again berating himself, because why was he telling her all of this.  “Is he here?”  _Really, Winchester, get it together already._

“Yep, he’s here.  He’s currently…busy in a private room, but I’m sure once he’s finished he’ll be happy to take a crack at you.”  Casey smiled, seeming pleased with her little joke.

“Oh,” Dean replied, trying not to show his disappointment.  So option one was out. _Fuck._ Self-destructive drinking it was. When Casey tried to give him a glass of water, he stopped her.  “I’d rather have a whiskey tonight.”

“You know if you drink, you’re not allowed to scene.  Against club rules,” she explained.

“I know.  Whiskey,” he affirmed.

“Whatever you say, Hot Stuff.”  She took his hand and drew an “X” on the back of it with a Sharpie, indicating he was drinking before sliding a shot glass over to him and filling it.

Before Dean had a chance to bring the amber liquid to his lips, a large hand came down and covered the shot glass.  An all too familiar voice that haunted Dean’s dreams and went straight to his crotch spoke from over his shoulder, but it was clear he was speaking to Casey and not to Dean.  “How many has he had?”

“That was his first, Sir,” Casey responded, dropping her eyes demurely.

Castiel slid the glass across the bar back in her direction.  Dean finally looked up at the man standing behind him. His heart did a lazy turn in his chest. He ignored it for indignation he didn’t feel.  “What the Hell?”

“If you drink, then we can’t scene,” Castiel explained calmly.

“Yeah, well, apparently you’ve already had your fun for the night,” Dean replied morosely. Inwardly he winced because that had sounded petulant. Dean Winchester was not petulant.

Castiel leaned down and whispered into Dean’s ear.  “I may have whipped Balthazar until he came, but I didn’t fuck him.  I’ve been saving my cock for you, Pet.”

Despite himself, Dean shivered at Cas’s words.  It took a moment for what he was actually saying to register in Dean’s mind.  Suddenly, Dean realized that what Cas was saying was that he hadn’t been with anyone since Dean.  This man, who was the definition of walking sex had been waiting for Dean to come back. He didn’t know what to make of that. It should terrify him but it didn’t. Quite the opposite, he was positively thrilled.

****

Castiel waited to see Dean again, but he never returned to Dante’s inferno.  After a month and half, he was starting to think that Dean had lost interest.  So when his old friend Balthazar was in town on business, and looking for a little fun, Castiel was happy to oblige.  They both had an itch that needed to be scratched, so he figured why not?

BDSM was never just about sex for Castiel.  In fact, it was usually more about the exchange of power than the exchange of bodily fluids.  Which is why doing a scene with Balthazar presented an ideal situation for Castiel.  Balthazar needed little else but the pain from the crack of the whip to orgasm, so Castiel didn’t need to touch him.  They were both fine with this arrangement.

The interaction with Dean had been different.  From the moment Dean had told Castiel that he wanted to be fucked, Cas knew he’d never be able to resist.  He truly missed Dean and was disappointed that he never made his way back to the club.

So, after finishing the scene and aftercare with Balthazar, Castiel was left feeling unsatisfied.  His friend knew him well, and they spent some time discussing the situation after they were done.  Always the optimist, Balthazar told him to hang in there; that there was no way this “Dean guy” would be able to stay away from Castiel for much longer.

A wide smile spread across Castiel’s lips when he left his private room and saw Dean sitting at the bar.  His smile immediately fell when he saw the shot glass in front of him.  Castiel strode purposefully over to the bar and laid a hand firmly over the shot glass before Dean could bring it to his lips. Lips that were split near the left corner. It took a great deal of work to keep the scowl off of his face. Had Dean given himself to someone else? Let someone else break that pretty skin? Castiel knew that they hadn’t discussed being exclusive and it wasn’t exactly logical to be angry if he had been. He’d never considered himself a jealous man, but in that moment, he wanted to destroy the man who’d touched his Dean and had hurt him.  He schooled his features, pushing the shocking anger to stillness. So Dean had let someone else touch him. He’d come back, hadn’t he? It didn’t matter if Dean came for him or to find someone new. It was an opportunity. Now Castiel had the chance to show him that he was the Dom that Dean needed.

He’d worried a little when Dean seemed angry that he was denied his drink, but then Dean had pointed out that Cas had been with someone else. That lower lip might have been poking out. Was Dean _pouting?_ Maybe he’d been looking for him. Cas let that soothe the churning beast inside because the anger that someone else had been with Dean had yet to let go. The need to possess surprised him. It should be setting off warning bells, because he tended to avoid attachments but something about Dean pulled more out of him. He had engaged with the man, had felt more than power, he’d felt trust between them. He’d felt connection. He’d been unable to resist fucking him then and he knew tonight would be no different. He wanted inside the man the way drug addicts longed for their next hit.

“I may have whipped Balthazar until he came, but I didn’t fuck him.  I’ve been saving my cock for you, Pet.” He took perverse joy in watching the expression of shock flit over Dean’s face as he uttered those words, had savored the glow in those green eyes when they turned to him. He reached up to slide his thumb over Dean’s lower lip, taking more time with the side that was split. He yearned to take Dean’s mouth and exert his claim, but Dean had asked for no kissing the last time and they’d not re-negotiated the contract. Instead he stared deep into pools of green and felt the crackle of energy between them. The tension between them ratcheted up.

“Off you go, boys.” Casey flipped her hands at them. “You aren’t allowed to fuck on my bar.” Her eyes were stern.

“You have my apologies, Casey.” He nodded to the bartender (because it was a bad idea to piss off the person who served your drinks) and threaded his fingers through Dean’s. “Come with me?” He cocked an eyebrow to show the question. It was Dean’s choice, after all.

A sharp thrill traveled giddily down his spine as Dean slowly nodded and followed him with his head down, nice and obedient.

****

It was so damn easy to follow after Cas. It let him process what the hell had happened back there. Had he really gotten half hard from just looking in the man’s eyes. The expression he’d seen glowing out of those blue eyes had been hot and full of naked want. Something else had been there, a glitter that Dean took to be anger, particularly when he’d touched Dean’s sore lip. He had no clue why that would be. He didn’t think of it and let the thrill take him over. Cas was here and was taking him to a room. He would give Dean what he needed. He knew it. Dean’s eyes fell to the joining of their hands as Cas led him, the Dom in front and Dean trailing behind him like the obedient Sub he was. He could show Cas that it was Dean and Dean alone that deserved his whip. If Balthazar could come on the whip alone, Dean could too.

Once again, the walls of the club blurred passed him without his notice. He was lost in his thoughts; thoughts of want that both scared him and thrilled him. He had no idea what this was. Maybe he didn’t want to know. Right now, he didn’t want to think, he didn’t want to worry. He just wanted to feel the sting of Cas turning his skin red. He hungered for it.  He almost didn’t care how it happened, just that it did happen.

Dean was tugged down the hall to a room. He had no clue if it was the same room as the last time. He didn’t really care. The fact that Cas had turned to him and stepped into his personal space had blown everything out of his mind. He found himself staring back into those blue eyes. How the hell were they so beautiful? He felt that he could drown in them. He thought of nothing else until the man touched him, once again on the lower lip. It stung when the man’s thumb ran over the split, still raw and swollen. He moaned as the small prick of pain made his cock stir. Cas’s eyes flick down to Dean’s lips, so he licks them to make them nice and shiny for his Dom.

“Will you kiss me this time?” Dean’s voice was breathless in his own ear. He was a little shocked that he’d broken the silence but they’d not started the scene yet. He was allowed.

“Would you like that, Pet?” Cas’s low, gravelly voice went straight to Dean’s cock.

“Yes.”  The moment he uttered the syllable, Cas’s fingers were in his hair and pulling his head back. Their lips crashed together with a force that jarred, his mouth lighting up with burning pain underneath the onslaught. There was nothing timid or sweet about the meeting of their lips, it was burning passion and possession as Cas’s tongue forced passed his lips and into his mouth. He groaned against it, his own tongue pressed back in a battle for dominance that he knew he was going to lose, that he wanted to lose. He could feel the skin of his already abused lip crack and split a little more. He couldn’t bring himself to care. It was over too soon. He stood, staring at Cas, his breath heavy as he waited to see what the Dom would do next.

****

It had been damned hard not to moan into Dean’s mouth when he took it. Castiel was sure that he’d never felt so aroused after a kiss. He’d tasted wisps of copper on his tongue as he did more damage to Dean’s already injured mouth. He didn’t care. He wanted to take that hated mark and make it his own, make Dean forget anyone who’d ever touched him. It wasn’t enough, of course, he could have stood there and made his assault on Dean’s mouth for hours. The way that Dean leaned into his body, chest heaving, made Castiel wonder if he could bring Dean off with just that. It was a silly thought, but the rush of power he felt made it worthwhile.

“Beautiful.” He murmured as he ran his fingers over those lips, now plumped from the kiss. He paused at the split. The words left before he could fully stop them. “Who touched you?” They sounded angrier than he meant them to be.

Dean licked his lips, nervous now. “It’s not…it’s not what you think. It wasn’t like that.”

Castiel was confused and squinted at Dean, head tilting to the side. “If it wasn’t… Dean, did someone hit you outside of a scene?”

Dean’s eyes flicked away and his shoulders hunched. It was shame. Whatever happened, Dean felt ashamed. “Look, just drop it, Cas. It’s not a big deal.”

The thought of someone hurting Dean brought fury. Cas wanted nothing more than to flay whomever had hit his sub. He pushed the thought away because he could see the need vibrating out of the Sub. Dean had come here, to him, to erase whatever had happened to him. Dean needed him. Castiel would provide. He let the topic drop. “Tell me what you need, Dean.”

“You.” Dean licked his lips again, shrugging off his jacket and tossing it over to a nearby couch. “I need your whip. Make me feel it until there’s nothing left.”

“What’s your safe word, Pet?” Cas didn’t let Dean get far, closing into his personal space to pull his shirt over his head.

“Perdition.”

“Good.” Cas dropped his hands to make quick work of the buttons and zipper of Dean’s pants. “Mine is purgatory. You are to speak to me tonight. Tell me what you want and I will supply. If you do not ask, you will not receive. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Let’s see if you can come on my whip.” Cas pushed Dean’s jeans down over his hips, watching as goose flesh ran over the man’s beautiful skin. If he had his way, Dean would never think of anything but him ever again.

****

Dean could only watch the beauty that was his Dom as the man began to strip him naked. The move surprised him because he’d never been with a Dom that would bring himself to do something so basic for a sub, but then, he’d never been with a Dom who would care for him the way Cas had after their last scene. He’d felt completely safe, wrapped up in the man’s arms. He’d floated until he simply couldn’t anymore. That feeling was one he’d kept with him in the weeks that followed. He hoped he’d find it again tonight. As it was, he was already feeling high just from the exchange of safe words.

Cas’s instructions worried him though. He wasn’t used to asking what he wanted, even when he knew what it was he needed. He stood motionless as Cas divested him of the last of his clothing. The Dom went so far as to fold each item neatly and tuck them onto the couch. The waiting made him itch again. His whole body ached for the burn of the whip and when Cas touched his lower back and gently guided him to the center of the room, the relief was palpable.

“Stay.”

Dean stopped at the spot where Cas told him to and crossed the room to gather some rope then returned to him and efficiently tied his wrists then anchored them to hooks that hung from ceiling. When Cas was done, Dean’s arms were spread and bound high enough that he could remain on his feet but just barely. If Cas had pulled him up any higher, he would be stretching to keep his footing. All of that fell away when he saw Cas pick up the whip and walk towards him. He moaned in anticipation of the first strike as the man disappeared from his sight. What he felt first, however, was the heat of Cas’s fingers as they ran down his spine. The touch was so light that it made him shiver. The Dom stepped up to him, pressing his whole body against Dean’s back. He could feel the press of Cas’s half hard cock in the cleft of his ass.

“Where do you want me to use this whip?” The fingers were now ghosting down Dean’s abdomen as Cas spoke the words into his ears.

“My shoulders and back, Sir.” Dean’s answer was breathy, his own cock stirring to hardness with even the smallest shred of evidence that his Dom was aroused. “Make me bleed.”

“Of course, Pet.” Cas answered and then was gone from Dean’s space. In the next breath he felt the crack of the whip against his back, between his shoulder blades. He couldn’t stop the moan as brilliant pain blossomed, making his cock twitch. The next flick of the leather against his back brought a hiss of pain from his lips as stars exploded behind his eyes lids. Within two strokes of the whip he was hard and leaking, precome rolling down his aching length.

“More, please Sir.” He begged, tears of pain streaking his cheeks. Already he was falling into the space where nothing existed but the euphoria of pleasure and pain. When Cas supplied the next stroke of the whip, he didn’t stop the cry of pain from sounding. He knew before long he would be screaming but he didn’t care. He wanted his throat to be as raw as his body when this was over. He was sure that his skin was red and the path of the whip over his skin was standing out. He found himself waiting with bated breath for the moment when his skin opened and he bled.

He was dismayed when Cas stopped. Dean pulled his body against the bonds, feeling more tears prick his eyelashes, this time in distress. “Please, sir…”

“Shhh, my Pet.” Cas’s fingers carded through Dean’s hair. “I’m not done with you yet.” Cas’s lips whispered over the fevered skin of his face, feeling like sweet rain on his skin.

****

To Castiel, whipping Dean was completely different from whipping Balthazar. To start, Dean was beautifully obedient while Balthazar was mouthy and demanding. There was more, however, something he couldn’t quite explain. When he’d whipped Balthazar, he’d watched the whip crack over skin and turn the man red (though he was careful not to break the skin as Balthazar was adamant about that) but he’d not been aroused. He’d taken one look at Dean strung between the ropes and he’d been half hard. He’d had to touch him and feel the warmth of the man’s bare skin through his clothing. He yearned to strip himself bare so they could be skin to skin. He’d never wanted that before.

Castiel knew that he could get lost in striking this beautiful man over and over again; it was like a drug to his system. The power was there, but something lay beneath it – the knowledge that he was fulfilling a palpable need for Dean. That he could use his whip and erase the touch of every other hand to Dean’s skin, leaving only his marks behind. He had to put the whip aside, just a moment, to press his palm against his cock, which strained against his zipper. With the relief came an idea that he simply had to act upon, his eyes sweeping over the blooming red on Dean’s back. They needed something else.

He went to his bag after calming Dean’s fears and pleas. He didn’t want to distress his sweet boy, but he wanted to give more. He needed more from the scene. It took him a scant few moments to find what he needed and then he was returning to Dean. Green eyes watched his every movement hungrily. He knelt before the sub, reveling in the surprise he saw in the man’s eyes. He nuzzled Dean’s beautiful cock before he slipped the cock ring down the length of it, listening to Dean’s breathy moans as he did so. He glanced up to look into his Sub’s face and saw a mixture of emotions there; pain, arousal, and want. Cas held Dean’s eyes as he wrapped his lips around the head of the cock and suckled it. The noises that he pulled from Dean went straight to Castiel’s groin, which throbbed painfully. He let his treat pop from his lips and then blew cool air over the slit, his smile widening as it twitched and Dean moaned.

He rose and walked around Dean. There he slicked his fingers with lube and slipped them between the cheeks of Dean’s ass to tease against his entrance. Dean’s entire body jerked with the contact, pulling against the ropes. When his sub whined, Castiel kissed the nape of his neck. “Shhhh, Pet. The whip is for you. This is for me.” He pressed his finger in and began to stretch Dean, he was efficient about it, moving from one to two to three fingers as quickly as Dean’s body would allow. Once he was sure his sub was ready, he pressed a slender blue vibrator past the rim and into Dean’s hole. He positioned it so he knew it was against the sub’s prostate and turned it on to its lowest setting. It wasn’t enough stimulation to make him come, it would be just enough to make him want more.

If he was honest, that’s what Cas wanted. He wanted Dean to beg to come on his cock. Already, Dean twitched and moaned before him. It made Castiel want to toss the whip aside and simply fuck them both into oblivion, but he resisted the urge. He’d taken enough for himself. The rest would be for Dean. He took up the whip again.

He kept his first few stroke shallow, letting the pain build for Dean until it was a roar in his senses. That’s when he let it crack and split the skin for the first time. He walked around the sub while he screamed. The tears of pain had returned and Dean’s breath was harsh however there was a slack look of pure euphoria there too. Dean whimpered, his lips forming the word ‘please’. Cas stepped into his space and ran his lips over the stubbly skin of Dean’s jaw. “What, Pet?”

“More, please?” The man’s voice was little more than a whisper, but it was enough.

****

Dean had lost track of how many stroke in they were. He’d been counting them at first, but after the vibrator was placed in his ass, he could think of little more than the pleasurable buzz against his prostate as the sensation mixed with the cutting edge of pain with each strike of the whip. He was sobbing with pain, tugging at the ropes that bound him in place and relishing the strain it put on his arms, adding another pain sensation that was wholly different than the whip. He picked them apart, concentrating on each sensation in turn.

There was nothing else in his mind now. He wasn’t worried about his Dad or Sammy, or any of the other shit that had built inside his brain. It was just him, Cas, and the whip now. Life stripped down to its simplest form. Dean floated, lost in his own senses.

He was roused by a pause when Cas stopped again. He whimpered, trying to turn to see what was happening when the vibrator moved. It pulled out then was pushed back into place. The whip cracked across his back again, drawing another scream from his lips. The vibrator was pulled out and fucked back into him again. Then another stroke of the whip. Again. Again. Dean had never experienced a more perfect blending of pleasure then pain. It twisted the arousal in his gut tighter and tighter but more, it built a need that he couldn’t deny. It burned in his chest and with every moment, the urge to speak it grew. He held back, needing more pain until he realized that this new want would bring pain with it. So he let the words loose.

“Fuck me! Sir, please. Fuck me.” He was surprised that the words came out at all, however the force of speaking made his raw throat scream with pain.

Behind him, Cas purred. “Of course, Pet. Anything.”

The whip hit the ground next to his feet. The vibrator remained, buzzing against his prostate and making him squirm. A silence stretched until Dean realized that he could hear the whisper of cloth behind him. He didn’t connect what that meant until Cas pressed his body against Dean’s back. His naked body. Dean felt miles of naked flesh heating the raw and bleeding flesh of his back. A weak moan sounded low in his throat.

“Please…. Please…fuck me.. Sir… please.” He could hardly keep up with the words that babbled from his lips as Cas pulled the vibrator out and dropped it on the floor next to the whip. Every sense eclipsed when he felt the blunt head of Cas’s dick press into his hole. He let his head roll back to rest on Cas’s shoulder as his body was breached and stretched by thick cock.

“Thank you… thank you..” The babbling wouldn’t stop, he didn’t try. He was focused on one thing and one thing only: the feeling of Cas as he hilted himself inside of Dean’s body.

“Beautiful, Pet.” Cas’s voice was full and low against Dean’s ear as the man wrapped an arm around Dean’s chest. His hand came to rest on Dean’s shoulder, holding him steady as the Dom’s hips drew back and then were snapped forward.

There was nothing leisurely about the way that Cas fucked him. It was hard and fast and brutal. He jerked against his bonds and the only thing that kept him upright was Cas’s arm over his chest. The hand on his shoulder pressed his body against Cas so his back was flush with his Dom’s chest while his other hand pressed finger shaped bruises into his hip. Every time Cas thrust into him, his raw back exploded pain in the same instant that his Dom’s perfect cock drilled into his prostate. It didn’t take Dean any time at all before he was a panting, moaning mess. He had passed the need to come ages ago, now his balls ached, yearning for release. Arousal had crossed the line into pain and it was brilliant.

“Need… I need… please sir.”

“I understand, my Pet.” Cas’s voice was the most perfect sound in that moment. The hand on Dean’s cock let go and then the cock ring was removed. “Come, Pet.”

Dean screamed as the orgasm took him, the relief so great that blackness claimed him.

****

Castiel felt Dean’s body clench down as the sub came so he thrust into the perfect slick heat once more and spilled himself into the condom he’d slid on just before he’d pressed into Dean’s body. Dean’s weight was heavy against his chest but he held the sub steady as he untied his hands and carefully guided him down into his arms. He carried Dean to the couch and lay him down on his stomach. Once he’d covered the sub from waist down, he saw to the wounds on his back. He’d made sure that the whip didn’t cut too deeply, just enough to draw the blood that Dean had asked for. He dressed the wounds, then wrapped Dean up in the blanket and saw to himself. Dean’s blood was smeared across his chest.

In the time it took him to clean up and return to Dean, the sub was stirring. Cas carefully stretched out next to him, worming his way under the blankets so they were skin to skin again. He wrapped Dean up in his arms and feathered kisses over the sub’s forehead and cheeks.

“You did so well, Pet. You are so beautiful.” He whispered nonsense words of comfort and praise while he let Dean come back to himself. He knew the moment that his sub was fully present but he didn’t press for anything more. He wanted to savor the feeling of Dean against his body for a little while longer.

“It was my Dad.”

Dean’s voice surprised him and Cas looked down at the man to find green eyes on him. “He hit you?”

“Yeah.” Dean turned his face away and shifted forward so he was hidden in the crook of Cas’s neck. He couldn’t see him anymore but could feel the warmth of Dean’s breath. “He thinks I’m a useless fag.”

“Dean…” Cas’s heart twisted painfully in his chest. There was so much wrong with that statement and he had a vague urge to hurt Dean’s father.  “It’s not true. You are perfect.”

“ ‘m not, Cas.” Dean’s voice was weary.

Cas pulled away so he could see Dean, and when the sub tried to hide, he grabbed his jaw and brought his eyes up. “I don’t claim you are a perfect person, neither am I. I don’t care what everyone else says, you are perfect for me.” The words hung between them and Cas feared he’d said too much and that Dean would leave him and never come back.

Then Dean smiled. “Thanks, Cas.”

Cas drew the man back into his arms and pressed kisses into his head. “You don’t need to thank me for the truth.”

Dean pulled back again, this time meeting Cas’s eyes. “Do you… do you want to be my Dom?” He licked his lips, clearly nervous.

“Yes Dean, I want you to be my sub.” He leaned in and brought their lips together. This kiss was nothing like the others, it was sweet and full of promise. “Nothing could make me happier.”

“Cool.” Dean relaxed in his arms and Cas held him, perfectly content in the knowledge that Dean was his and his alone.


End file.
